c'est quoi ce délire!
by lun
Summary: prennez un shaker, mettez une dose de Gravitation, un poil de Gundam Wing, agitez fortement, tenez bien le couvercle,c'est explosif, et vous avez : notre fic !
1. prologue 1

Nom : C est quoi ce délire ! Le plus de bisho au m². Lol.

Autrices : Lun-chan et sofî-chan.

Genre : Une pincée de POV, Un soupçon d' OOC, Une énorme dose de Yaoi, le tout soupoudré de bêtises et de lemon. Itadekimas.

Serie : Gundam wing (en force) et Gravitation (powwwaaaaaaaa).

Couple : Aléatoire. Echange, non on rigole nous tapez pas, on va pas casser des couples mythiques ! Quoi que ? Niark niark !

Disclaimer : Bon ils sont pas a nous mais bon une semaine sur deux Heero et Duo sont chez Sofî tandis que Yuki et Shuichi sont chez moi..

Et la semaine Ils rentrent tous gentiment chez eux, (Heero et Duo chez Quatre et Shuichi et Yuki dans leur appart.). On va pas trop les exploiter .

Chtite note : par un beau matin, nous avons savouré le début d'une fic ou les deux univers, gundam et gravitation se percutaient (nous sommes deux grosses fan de ces deux animes et manga .). Mais frustrée de ne pas avoir la fin (bah oui elle se finit au chapitre 1), on a reprit l idée que les deux univers se rejoignent et voilà ce que ça donne. .

Ps : Pendant des jours, on a essayé d avoir les auteurs de cette fic par mail pour leur dire mais impossible d avoir des nouvelles.Depuis 2003, elles ont du être bouffé par leur pc. (Qui a dit que je ramenais tout a la bouffe ?)

Duo : quelqu'un a parlé de bouffe, je suis preneur.

Sofî : Non ! Couché Duo, j ai rien dit.

**Prologue :**

Cela faisait des semaines que Shuichi tannait Yuki pour faire une soirée DVD avec pop corn (salé pour Yuki, sucré pour Shuichi.) (1).

Shuichi rentrait du studio décidé à réussir à faire flancher Yuki et ainsi obtenir sa soirée. Les courses étaient faites soigneusement cachées dans un des placards de la cuisine.

**-Tadaima, Yuki**

La boule de poil kawai rose (2) partit directement en direction du bureau de son amant, sûr qu' il était encore devant son ordi. (3).

**-Yuki**

**-Hn !** (4) ledit écrivain était en train de travailler sur son prochain roman. Shuichi attrapa son tabouret et s installa au coté de l'écrivain.

**-Dis Yuki, je peux faire ma soirée DVD ?**

**-Mouais**, finit-il par répondre plus pour que le chanteur lui lâche la grappe que par pure conviction.

**-Yatta !** Hurla le chanteur sautillant partout. Il attrapa son portable et composa un numéro, celui de son meilleur ami.

_« Allo Hiro, c est bon, c est ok pour ce soir, ramène les pizzas. »_

Yuki ouvrit grand les yeux.

**-Quoi ? Ce soir ! Maintenant ! Shuichi !** , hurla t il.

Shuichi n écoutait déjà plus Yuki, car il composait déjà un nouveau numéro.

_« Ryu chan, c est ok ce soir, tu peux emmener les DVD qu on a choisit cette aprèm.Dans 20 min … parfait. »_

Yuki était excédé par l attitude du chanteur, il ne manquait plus que son frère pour que quand il aille se coucher ce soir, qu'il ait un bon mal de tête.

_**Ding Dong (5)**_

Shuichi était trop occupé à ouvrir les paquets de betises en tout genre pour aller ouvrir la porte. Yuki se leva péniblement de son siège pour aller ouvrir. Et là, il ferma les yeux sentant poindre la migraine car devant lui se tenait…

**Tatsuha…** fit Yuki excédé.

**Lu haniki, bah je passais te voir, si Mika appelle tu peux lui dire que je suis chez toi.Je squatte juste le temps d attendre l heure de mon rendez vous.**

Sur ceux il alla se vautrer dans le canapé, c est a ce moment la que Shuichi sortit de la cuisine, un saladier de bonbons gélatineux dans les mains.

**Salut Tatsuha, tu restes avec nous, on fait une soirée DVD.**

**Euh non, en faite, j ai rendez-vous avec une copine.**

**Dommage, il y avait Hiro et Ryuichi.**

Une étincelle passa dans les yeux de Tatsuha.

**Bah tout réfléchis, pourquoi pas, et puis je suis bête mon rendez vous il est demain, j avais oublié.**

**Cool alors, tu peux te joindre a nous !** fit le chanteur avec un grand sourire.

C est à ce moment-là que la sonnette joua à nouveau son magnifique **_Ding Dong_** qui exaspéra encore plus Yuki.

Il alla ouvrir la porte, c était décidément son rôle de la soirée.

Ryuichi déboula comme un fou sautant sur Shuichi kumagoro à la main suivit d'un Hiro chargé de pizza.

20 minutes plus tard avec plus ou moins de difficulté, tout le monde était installé, Yuki avachi à une extrémité du canapé, une cigarette à la main tandis que l'autre était séquestrée par le chanteur assis à ses cotés sortant les dvd d'une poche. De l'autre coté du canapé était assis Tatsuha essayant de garder la tête froide. La cause : un Ryuichi assis sur ses genoux se dandinant en chantonnant « Just communication » (6), Hiro quant à lui était assis par terre dos au canapé une part de pizza à la main.

Shuichi brandit alors les dvd choisis avec Ryuichi dans l'après midi : Gundam wing.

Ryuichi à la vue des dvd se mit à se dandiner à nouveau, c 'était son anime préféré, faisant serrer les dents à un Tatsuha qui souffrait le martyre. Yuki quant à lui de très mauvaise humeur.

**-Encore un animé de mecha à la con.**

**-Mais moi, j'adore cet anime,** s'écria Shuichi.

Hiro quant à lui, se souvenait des soirées passés avec Shuichi quand lycéen, ils se mataient les épisodes.

A la fin du premier dvd, Shuichi se leva pour passer à la suite.

Yuki fit une tentative d évasion qui fut conclue par un échec.

Tatsuha , tripotant Ryuichi, l'air de rien, parvint quand même à la constatation suivante.

**-Il est pas mal le petit blond, il est choupi !**

Ryuichi se renfrogna

**-Moi je préfère le beau brun aux yeux de glace, **dit il en même temps qu'il lui lançait un kumagoro-beam. **Hé Shuichi, t'imagines un gundam kumagoro, ça serait génial !**

Le petit rose qui venait juste de fermer le dvd, repartit s'asseoir, hilare, visualisant bien un kumagoro géant en robot en train d'exploser les ozzies.

A cet instant, le Dvd émit un bruit étrange, tous tournèrent la tête vers l'appareil d'où émanait une forte lueur rouge…. Soudain, une fumée dense envahit la pièce, faisant sombrer dans l' inconscience les 5 jeunes hommes.

Lorsqu ils se réveillèrent …

Lun-chan : Fin du prologue.

Sofî-chan : Alors ça vous a plus.

Lun chan : allons place au note.

On sait c est débile de faire cette réflexion mais bon ça nous a bien fait marrer.

Sofî-chann : luneuh calme toi ! elle lui tient un des pants de son tee shirt.

Lun- chan :Shu chan je t aimeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Sofî chan prends une massue et l explose sur la tête de Lun :

Excusez moi de la gêne occasionner je reprends donc l écriture des notes.

(3)Ca vous fait penser a personne ?

(4)Et la non plus ! franchement si vous avez rien trouvé c est que vous êtes pas très doué ou que vous ne connaissez absolument rien a notre chérie série Gundam Wing . Donc il vous reste plus qu à vous renseigner sur Gundam.

(5) naze mais bon il est important le ding dong

(6) Alors avec toute les info fournis vous devriez savoir quels sont les DVD qu ils vont regarder quand même.

Sofî-chan : Si ça vous a plus faites le nous savoir, nous avons plein d idée foireuse pour la suite..Mais on veut être sure que ça va vous plaire avant de continuer a poster nos chapitres.

Lun chan : Donc pour nous laissez vos impressions, c est le petit bouton bleu a gauche en bas.Mirki

Sofî-chan et Lun-chan : Sur ceux aurevoir et reviewsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss.Mirki !


	2. Prologue 2

Titre :C'est quoi ce délire ? 

Autrices : Sofî-chan et Lun-chan.

Genres : une pincée de pov, un soupçon d OOC, une grosse de YAOI saupoudrés de bêtises et de lemon. Itadekimas.

Série : Gundam wing (en force) et gravitation (powaaaa)

Couple : vous verrez les ébauches dans ce chapitre. Bien entendu nous avons au début de shu x yuki, 1+2, 3+4, 5xS, Tatsuha+Ryuichi. Voilà vous êtes content mais bon c est que le début tout peut changer : Suivant nos humeurs.

Sofî : 2x4 et 1x3

Lun : Sofî ; sofî tu arrêtes avec tes délires autrement je sors ta massue. Ne vous inquiétez pas chers lecteurs, je la laisserais pas faire cette énorme **bip**. Moi aussi fana des couples basiques..

Disclaimer : Leur corps ne sont pas à nous mais leurs pensées si. On peut les torturer à loisirs. Surtout dans cette fic.

Note : Toujours écrit sous l'emprises des pâtes mais cette fois ci bolognaise. Pour expliquer, souvent quand on écrit des fics on est sous l'emprise des pâtes de sofî.

Et des clops aussi, menthol pour sofî et vanille pour lun. Voilà le prologue 2 tant attendu, le fait de recevoir tant de reviews nous a énormément fait plaisir. Et le fait d'avoir eu autant de sollicitation pour la suite nous a confortés dans notre choix d essayer de faire un chapitre par semaine.

Voili voilou merki encore et bonne lecture.

Sofî : Itadekimas

Lun : Stop tu rapportes tout à la bouffe.

Sofî : Mais le bisho est une denrée universelle.

* * *

PROLOGUE 2

L'action se passe dans un bar dans la capitale du royaume de Sank, (1) la guerre était finie depuis peu de temps.

Nous rentrons donc dans ce bar enfumé, pour nous diriger vers une table au fond ou sont attablés 5 jeunes hommes. (2)

Le premier est d'origine asiatique probablement chinoise vue ses cheveux couleur de jais et sa tenue. Un verre dans une main et dans l'autre un téléphone portable ; est en grande discussion.

Le deuxième, un petit blondinet tout choupi assis sur les genoux du troisième la moitié du visage caché par une mèche.

Le quatrième est un eurasien brun aux yeux bleus ayant perdu une partie de son éclat glacé regardant s'éloigner le dernier vers la piste de danse titubant légèrement. Ce dernier avait les cheveux très longs, ceux ci suivant le mouvement imposé par le déhanchement de ses reins lorsqu il marchait.

- **Heero**, s écria le blond entrain de se poser un mouchoir sous le nez .

-**Oups ! Sumimasen Quatre.**

-**Pas grave Heero, hips (3) ! Duo ! j'ai encore plein de bouteille a la maison, hips.**

Le danseur se retourna un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je suis partant !

Heero eut une petite réflexion, je peux pas le laisser seul ! « Bon je vous suis ! »

- **Cool Hee-chan, il vient !** Dit le natté qui ne l'était pas, plus pour lui même que pour les autres, mais bon il ne s en rendait pas compte vu les litres d alcools qu il avait dans le sang.

Le méché resta silencieux mais acquiesça, de toute façon il suivait le blondinet partout.

- **Comptez pas sur moi répondit l asiatique , je vais voir Sally puis je rentre me coucher, allez je vous laisse bande d alcolos.**

- **C'est paaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssssssssssss vrai** , répondirent trois des quatre, Trowa se contentant d'un regard désapprobateur signifiant _**" lâcheur tu me laisses avec trois cadavres "**_.

**Bon, on y va**, demanda un Duo pressé.

**Vi**, répondit Quatre.

Il se levèrent difficilement cherchant pendant un moment leur équilibre, puis s'appuyant les uns sur les autres, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie lentement, très lentement.

Il faut dire que depuis que la guerre était finie, ils avaient les habitudes plus ou moins saine des jeunes de 17 ans, se retrouvant de temps en temps après le boulot pour sortir tous ensemble, car même si la guerre était finie, ils s étaient tous installés dans le même quartier et dans le même immeuble. Ainsi ça facilitait les déplacements inutiles, style les rentrée de boite bien arrosées.

Arrivés chez Quatre, chacun quitta son blouson, puis ils s'installèrent en rond par terre sur la moquette du salon.

Le blond ramena cinq bouteilles aux divers contenus.

- **A quoi on joue ?** Demanda le jeune homme une fois assis.

Un faux instant de questionnement laissa place à une réponse évidente : action ou vérité… Ca promettait d'être joyeux…

Trowa commença par une question à Duo :

- **Je choisis… vérité !**

**-Alooooors… une gentille pour le début, Duo as-tu quelqu'un dans ta vie ?**

-**Joker, **cria un Duo passablement éméché mais pas assez pour répondre.

-**Cul sec**, s'écrièrent Heero et Quatre a l'unisson.

Duo fini par prendre la bouteille de vodka, et but 5 secondes d'affilé sans s'arrêter.

Apres une quinzaine de questions et presque autant de Joker voici l'état des lieux, les pilotes 01, 02 et 04 étaient murgés seul Trowa tenant l'alcool.

C était à nouveau à Trowa de choisir sa victime :

-**Heero, action ou vérité ?**

-**Action**, répondit le brun le feu aux joues.

-C**ap ou pas cap d'emballer Duo! **repondit le meché un sourire en coin.

-**Cap.**

A quatre pattes Heero se rapprocha de sa victime un petit sourire aux lèvres, la victime en question ne se rendant pas compte de la situation, se retrouva sous Heero, la bouche collé a la sienne, la langue du japonais attaquant ses lèvres puis la fit jouer quelques secondes.

Puis aussi rapidement qu il était venu, il retourna à sa place, gentiment, s'asseyant en tailleur laissant un americain dépité.

Puis ce fut ce fut au tour de l'américain.

- **Heero, (encore s'écria le japonais.) Action ou vérité ?**

-**vérité**

-**Es-tu puceau ?**

-**Non dans tous les sens du terme.**

-**C'est à dire?** demanda Duo intéressé

-**Ca fait deux questions.** »

Un Quatre sur le point de vomir coupa court à leur discussion, l'Arabe partit rapidement en direction des toilettes, cela signifiait la fin du jeu et de la soirée.

Les trois jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers la sortie, Duo et Heero s'appuyant sur un mur qui était stable lui.

- **A demain Quatre**, s écrièrent les trois jeunes hommes laissant l'appartement tel quel.

Aucune réponse ne leur parvint des toilettes. Trowa se dirigea vers l'appartement d'en face tandis que Duo et Heero allaient vers les escaliers pour aller a l'étage supérieur, escaliers qu il montèrent à quatre pattes. Ils se séparèrent sur le pas de la porte se jetant chacun dans leur lit respectifs s'étant débarrassé rapidement de leur affaires.

Lorsque les cinq g-boys se réveillèrent …

* * *

Lun : Finisssssssssssssssssss aaah j ai mal aux jambes, c est moi qui est tout tapé et le laptot il est lourd. Cette crétine de sofî ne s avait même pas ce que c 'était action ou vérité donc j ai du me taper tout le chapitre.

Sofî : C est une basse vengeance je suis malade moi. Quat-chou vient me soigner.

Quatre dans les toilettes : bouarp !

Lun : bah pas possible sofî, il est pas en état, faut dire qu aujourd'hui entre ta fic, la mienne et la notre, notre pauvre quat chan en a pris plein la gueule.

Sofî : sourire d ange : Ah bon ! Il est juste bourré, tombé dans les pommes, déprimé, shooté au médoc, scarifiés… C est supportable.

Lun : Ouais bof -- !

Place aux notes :

* * *

(1) Sofî toute contente : c est mon lit, en haut a droite vous avez le palais de Rélépouffe... et là…

Lun sort la massue et assomme Sofî : Désolé mais elle était pas dans son état normal ce soir, trop de pâtes.

(2) BISHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Se mettent -elles à hurler en cœur.

* * *

Sofî : j espère que ça vous a plus de voir les g-boys bourrés et que vous êtes pas trop déçues ! Attention ! Chapitre suivant gueule de bois et rencontres inattendues.

Lun : Reviews et kisu !

Sofî : ja ne, bisous.


	3. chapitre 1: reveil difficile

Titre : C'est quoi ce délire ?

Autrices : Lun-chan et Sofî-chan.

Genre : POV à donf, (enfin, des G-Boys), pas encore de Yaoi ni de lemon (mais ça ne saurait tarder… ) mais crises d'hallu et arrêts cardiaques.

« couples » : en fonction de l'atterrissage.

Disclaimer : sont pas à nous mais sont cachés dans le placard de la cuisine, avec de quoi manger comme ça ils restent.

Chtite note : encore et toujours des pâtes, mais chez Lun cette fois, avec chocolat, bonbons et glace ! Ne pas vous enfuir. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : réveil difficile, gueule de bois et hallucinations.**_

* * *

**POV de Heero.**

1 - Ouvrir les yeux… Ne pas vomir…

Je les ouvre difficilement, mais je les ouvre. Y a quelqu'un à côté de moi… Duo ? Non ! Personne inconnue !

2 – Reconnecter les neurones, se souvenir, passer outre la gueule de bois.

J'analyse l'inconnu… Il est… Dans mon lit. Je soulève les draps, il est… nu comme un vers… et il est… en pleine érection (1). Je laisse deux minutes à mon cerveau pour comprendre l'analyse froide et objective de la situation.

Mes réflexes prennent le dessus et c'est mon 9 mm (2) que je braque sur la tempe de l'inconnu.

Il parle :

« K… Laisses moi dormireuh… »

Je ne comprends rien… C'est qui K ? On a un J, un G, un H, un O et un S mais… pas de K… Enfin je ne crois pas. Je m'attarde un peu plus à détailler l'inconnu brun. Il n'est pas très grand, à peu près ma taille. J'arrive pas à analyser : il est nu, en érection. Et moi, je suis nu aussi, mais plus calme niveau hormonal. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais hier soir… Bonne question ! Dernier souvenir, le bar, ou je faisais un concours avec Duo pour savoir lequel tenait le mieux l'alcool. Le pire, c'est que je ne me souviens pas de l'issue du duel. Duo… Duo en train de danser… Faut que j'me calme, je commence à imiter le voisin et ça pourrait prêter à confusion. Couchées les hormones ! Penser à quelque chose qui me calmerai… Réléna en porte jarretelles (3)… Parfait, ça a tendance à tout faire retomber. Je secoue la personne.

«- Décline ton identité ! »

Tiens, je parle froidement, le naturel revient au galop. Le sujet remue, ouvre de grands yeux bleus, un air hébété comme s'il allait gober les mouches.

« -Tu peux répéter » demande-t-il avec ses grands yeux endormis.

Il est choupi comme ça, on dirait Duo au réveil. Mes pensées me rattrapent. Hé ho, Yuy ! J'me fous une claque mentale. T'es pas le perfect soldier pour rien.

«-Décline ton identité » je répète.

« Ryuichi et Kumag… » Il lève son bras puis regarde sa main vide (4). Les larmes perlent dans ses yeux et il commence à inonder le lit. Il hurle :

« KUMAGUROOOOOOO ! »

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce mec qui chiale ! Il est PIRE que Duo ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de lui ? Et c'est qui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout nu dans mon pieu en train de pleurer ? Et surtout, c'est qui Kumaguro ?

* * *

**POV de Duo**

J'arrive plus à respirer ce serait bien de sortir la tête de l'oreiller, je me dresse , oh putain ma tête. Mauvaise idée le concours de boisson avec Heero, de plus j'ai perdu, tout les souvenirs me reviennent, ce qui ai bien avec moi, c est que j'oublie rien.

Stop ! Marche arrière, Heero m a roulé un palot ! Re marche arrière, pas possible et pourtant je m en souviens encore, gaaaaaaaaa ! Ce mec est parfait ! Et même bourré il embrasse comme un dieu. Pourquoi, j ai pas réagi.

Je me mets à quatre pattes pour rejoindre ma douche qui m'appelle, mais obstacle, y'a un mec dans mon pieux. Je m étale par-terre.

Quoi ! Un mec ! Et il est pas brun il est blond.

J'ai fait quoi hier soir, il me semble que je suis rentré tout seul, je me suis couché tout seul. Alors qu'est-ce….qu'il… fout… là ?Je me relève péniblement et décide de le réveiller de façon brutale, d un coup sec, j'arrache le drap.

« Oh my god ! »

Ce type est un canon…. Et et et ….il est à poil. Merde, il bouge, j'ai du le réveiller avec mon cri de vierge effarouchée. Il se redresse et passe une main dans ses cheveux et commence à me regarder de haut en bas. Oups, je suis pas trop vêtu moi non plus, on peut même dire que je suis aussi nu que le jour de ma naissance. Mais bon il est dans mon lit, nu, donc il a du se passer quelque chose, c'est con que je ne m en souvienne pas surtout avec un type pareil.

Mais putain de bordel de merde, j ai trompé Hee-chan.

Le blond se met à parler.

-« Lu ! t'es qui ? Je suis où ?

-T'es où ? Me dis pas que tu ne te souviens pas non plus.

-Nop, j étais dans le salon en pleine soirée dvd quand tout à exploser. »

Yatta ! J'ai pas trompé Hee-chan. Bonne question, comment il a débarqué ici !

A ce moment la, la porte s'ouvre avec fracas, laissant rentré un Hee-chan déboussolé, tirant par le bras un type bizarre larmoyant. Il me regarde puis regarde le blond nu en face de moi, re-putain de bordel de merde, il va se faire des idées.

-« Je te jure Hee-chan je sais pas ce qu il s est passé, je sais pas comment ce mec est arrivé là. »

D'un air blasé Hee-chan me répond :

-« T 'en fait pas, j'ai eu la même en me réveillant, quoi que le tien soit mieux, montrant du doigt l énergumène accroché à Yuki et qui chouine.

-Eiri, kumagoro, il a disparu ! »

Eiri repousse Ryuichi, se lève lentement, attrape le drap des mains de Duo et le drape autour de sa taille.

-« J'aimerai bien avoir une explication.

-Nous aussi » , répondirent les deux g-boys aussi incrédules pendant que Ryuichi continue à pleurer son kumagoro.

Tilt ! j ai une idée, je m'exclame.

-« Tiens si on allait en bas voir s'ils ont eu les même paquets surprise. »

Duo attrape deux caleçons et deux tee-shirt , commence à s habiller, tendant le reste des affaires à Eiri, qui s habilla a son tour, la troupe une fois présentable, entama la descente vers l'appartement de Trowa.

Au même moment a l étage dans dessous………

TBC,…..

* * *

Sofi et Lun : mohahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, on est cruelles.

Duo, vous avez pas marre bande de perverses, vous nous foutait toujours à poil, Hee-chan et moi.

Lun : Et alors si on ne peut même pas se faire plaisir déjà que vous êtes pas à nous.

Sofi : Niark,niark !

Duo : Vous avez vu la situation mais que va penser Hee-chan.

Sofî : bah rien, a part qu'il est jaloux.

Heero : Bah oui, c est pas juste pourquoi il a un canon et moi un chialeur.

Lun : bah c est comme ça, on à tout de suite pensé à te mettre avec Ryuichi, histoire de te faire péter une durite. Bon stop c est les auteurs, c est-nous qui commandons.

Lun et Sofi : Non, pas taper ! La suite arrive, deux POV pour le prochain chapitre. Plus de nouveaux personnages de gravitation. Ne vous inquiétez pas, kumagoro n est pas rester à Tokyo, il va arriver bientôt au plus grand bonheur de Ryuichi.

Pour les commentaires et les questions c est le petit bouton bleu à gauche. Sur ceux, kisuuuuuuuuuuu !

* * *

Et place aux notes !

(1) : jolie idée foireuse de Lun ! Pourquoi Ryuchi en érection, lui demandez pas, elle en a pas la moindre idée… lol !

(2): Spandex zone powaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! … Bon, Ok, il est nu… Mais bon, son spandex peut-être au pied du lit, et ceci explique donc cela… D'acc, j'me tais…

(3) : Quelle horreuuuuuuur ! Imaginez le porte jarretelle avec une culotte rose à nounours et à cœurs ! Y a de quoi devenir hétéro ! Beuuuuurk ! Lol !

Fin des notes !

PS : on avait encore failli les oublier…Mais est-ce que ça vous aurait manqué… telle est là question… Je la boucle, je la boucle… J'me remet au laptop, et Lun donne les idées, à bientôt !


	4. chapitre 1bis re reveil difficile

Titre : C'est quoi ce délire ?  
Chapitre 1 bis ! (1)

Autrices : Lun-chan et Sofi-chan

Genre : POV à nouveau, pour votre plus grand plaisir, pétage de cable et questionnement intense ( mal de tête garantie) (2)

Disclaimer :

Lun : Nous avons donc 10 bisho dans notre placard, Sofi sort-les moi un par un, histoire de faire l inventaire avant de les rendre à leurs propriétaires.

Sofi avec salue de l armés : Bien chef !  
Elle va dans le placard et sort le premier : Numéro 1 Heero Yuy.

Lun cochant sur son papier : Bien Heero Yuy serie Gundam wing, appartiens à bandai sunrise …

Sofi sort le deuxième et ainsi de suite.

Lun : Duo maxwell, gundam wing même appartenance que le premier ainsi que les trois autres.

Shuichi Shindo appartenance a la série gravitation de Maki Murakami , Yuki, Tatsuha, Ryuichi et Hiro de même.

Bon en gros traduction ils ne sont toujours pas à nous.

Couple : encore suivant l'atterrissage

Chtite note : Encore et toujours sous l influence des pâtes, ramen cette fois ci, faut bien variés. Nous continuons donc la mise en place des personnages principaux, petit rappel, donc nous avons deux persos de Gravitation qui se retrouve dans les lits de deux persos de Gundam wing. La suite vient d'elle-même !

* * *

Chapitre 1 bis : Re-réveil difficile, re-gueule de bois et re-hallucinations.

**_POV de Trowa_**  
****

Au même moment, a l'étage inférieur……..

Notre méché national, internationale, intergalactique (que même les aliens nous envie, bon on va s'arrêter là, lol ) papillonnait des yeux se remémorant la soirée de la veille.

Quelle bande de débris, c est marrant d'en abuser à ce moment la, genre le Heero emballant Maxwell. Faut dire idée de génie . Ils doivent être dans un état, j ose à peine a imaginer et le pauvre Quatre, faudrait surtout que j aille voir s'il va mieux, bon allez matelot, va voir ton pauvre quatre, il doit avoir besoin d aide, j'ouvre les yeux justes a temps pour voir un main me frappait, c'est que ça remue à coté… Comment ça à coté ? Y a qui à coté ? J'étais sobre pourtant ? Je tourne la tête, et aperçois une touffe rose émergeant des draps. C'est quoi c'te peluche ? Et il sent la fraise en plus ce machin ! (3)

Lentement, pour ne pas réveiller la « personne » qui dort encore, je me lève. Encore heureux, comme je tiens mieux l'alcool que les autres, j'avais eu la présence d'esprit de me mettre en caleçon. Je regarde de plus près. C'est un mec, gigotant, et laissant échapper de petits « **Yukiii, s'il te plait Yuki… Encore, onegai… Yukiiiiii »**

Mais ma parole, cette fraise est en plein fantasme ! Faut que je le réveille, je peux pas le laisser faire ça ! Il va me tacher les draps ! (4).

J'arrache la couette… Il est tout nu !

* * *

( Interlude : Calmez Lun, je vous en supplie aidez-moi ! La massue, vite la massue ! Blaaaaaaaam ! … Bon, situation récupérée. Note à moi-même : ne plus mentionner Shuichi à poil en présence de Lun. On reprend… désolée pour cette pause.)

* * *

Avec douceur, je le secoue pour le faire émerger. Il sort difficilement de ses rêves, et me fixe tout à coup avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ou c'est ma tête qui lui fit cet effet ?

« **Tro… Tro… Trowaaaaaaaaa ! Trowa Barton ! Le vrai ? Le pilote du Heavyarms ? Nooooooon, j'y crois paaas !** »

La dite fraise me sauta dessus, me passant les mains sur le visage, semblant croire que j'allais disparaître… Manque de pot, on est toujours en présence de longues minutes après qu'il ai commencé son observation. Je décide de prendre les choses en main.

Déjà, je lui file un caleçon et un T-shirt, de façon à ce qu'il soit présentable. Puis je commence mes questions.

-« **Tu es qui ?**

**Shuichi Shindo, chanteur du groupe de J-rock Bad Luck.** »

- **Tu viens d'où ?**

**-Heu… De l'appartement de Yuki ?**

Ce prénom revient encore…

« - **Qui est Yuki ?** »

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvre, et un grand blond pénètre dans la chambre.

-« **Yuki c'est moi.**

**YUKIIIIIIIII ! **»

La fraise se colle au blond, me confirmant que ces deux là sont… ben, très proches vu la façon qu'ils ont de se dire bonjour… roulage de pelle dès le matin, la journée commence bien…

-« **Tro-man, tu peux nous rejoindre ? **»

Tiens, y a Duo dans le salon.

Et un hystérique en larmes, beuglant après un certain Kumaguro… Et il ne lâche pas la main de Heero. Je lance un regard interrogateur au perfect soldier.

-« **Pas ma faute, il ne veut pas me lâcher."**

Mais dès que le regard du pleurnichard croisa la fraise, il s'élança vers elle.

-« **Shuichiiiiiiiiiiii !** »

Heero tentât tant bien que mal de couvrir les cris de la cascade. Comment on peut pleurer autant ?

-« **Si notre théorie est juste, et apparemment, elle l'est vu que toi aussi tu as trouvé un inconnu dans ton lit, on devrait aller voir chez les autres.**

-« **Et tant qu'on y est, voir si Quatre va bien.** Répondis-je. »

Duo ne peut s'empêcher de faire une petite remarque.

-« **Ben, vu l'état dans lequel il était hier soir, il a du s'endormir dans les chiottes Quat-chan**. »

Et effectivement…

TBC...

* * *

Et oui, on est sadiques ! Le chapitre est court, mais on a un ordre de découpage dans la tête, et on veut le respecter…

* * *

**Notes !**

(1): T'as vu Cati, on l'a fait ! T avais jamais vue de prologue deux, bah nous on a fait le chapitre un bis !

(2) Si jamais le mal de tête n'est pas effectif chez vous, il vous est possible de nous adresser vos remarques grave aux reviews. Notre service après vente fera de son mieux. ( Sofî : Mais comme en fait on ne vous vend rien, vous l'avez dans l'os ! Niark ! )

(3)Lun : Sofî, rend moi le PC, t'arrêtes d'insulter mon Shu-chan ! Comment tu oses dire que mon shu-chan est un machin, il est si mignon adorable kawai…

Sofi blasé : Si … rose.

Lun continuant dans son délire : Je l aime tant ! Lun lui lancant un regard noir, et le rose c est choupi sur lui!

(4) HENTAI ! Nous ? Nannnnnnn…. Qui a hurlé un peu qu'on lui fasse sa fête !

* * *

Sur ceux, on vous laisse, donc promis les deux derniers Pov pour les prochains chapitre qu on essaira d'écrire au plus rapidement. Il reste donc Tatsuha, Hiro, Quatre et Wufei, qui est avec qui ? Faites vos jeux on attend vos statistiques !

Kisu , a bientôt !


	5. chapitre 1 ters fin du reveil difficile

TITRE : C est quoi ce délire ! Chapitre 1 terse.

Autrices : Lun-chan et Sofi-chan

Serie : Ils sont 5, 5 jeunes et fougueux pilotes….. En gros Gundam Wing. Et un écrivain stoïque, deux chanteurs farfelus, un moine pervers (qui a dit sanzo ? non pas Sanzo , il est pepere avec Goku, on parle de Tatsuha la) et un guitariste

Genre : Découvertes incongrues, nouvelle flopée de personnages et fin du débarquement. Enfinnnn !

Couples : De nouveau en fonction de l attérissage ! Mais ébauche des couples niveau sentiments, Ah mais si ya un couple de sur, Yuki x Shuichi !

Disclaimer : Bon aucun de ces 10 bisho ne sont pas a nous la vie est injuste !

On les veut, on les traitera bien !

Chtite note : Ca se finit enfin, on sait ça a été long mais il a fallu tout mettre en place, mettre 10 bisho ensemble de deux univers totalement different limite opposée c'était pas simple.

Mais voilà la suite tant attendue ! Dsl vraiment desolé du retard c est affreux le retard qu on a. En plus c est pas facile on est pas ensemble mais on essaye de faire du mieux qu on peut.

* * *

**_Chapitre un ters …._**

* * *

**POV de Quatre**

Il fait froid, c est dur, ma tête a mal ! BOBOOOOOO ! J aime pas dormir à même le sol sur le carrelage, mais qu est ce que je fous par terre sur le carrelage.

Je me redresse, je suis dans les cabinets, je me depêche de quitter cet horrible endroit qui en a vu des vertes et des pas mûres cette nuit.

Cadavre, des tonnes de cadavres dans le salon, je les vois bien sachant que je suis à quatre pattes, J'essaye de rejoindre ma chambre qui me paraît loin très loin ! e

Je pousse la porte et m étale. Finalement la moquette c'est un bon plan !

J'me sens partir, loin, très loin au pays des songes, brumeux quand même les songes ! Tiens y a des yeux devant moi, des yeux noir, personne n'a les yeux noirs dans le groupe a par Wufei mais ce n'est pas Wufei, les cheveux sont court !

Je sors de ma léthargie, c'était quoi la super réplique qu on sort à dans chaque film. Ah oui,

-« Tas de beaux yeux, tu sais. »

Warning, warning, on me soulève on me porte sur mon lit et on commence à m'enlever ma chemise et a m'embrasser partout.

-« TROWA AU SECOURS ! »

Blam, la porte explose sous le coup de pied de mon preux chevalier.

Y'a du monde d'un coup, mais c est qui ces gens, mon agresseur est a terre entrain de se faire foutre une claque magistrale par un blond, récapitulons, je suis dans les bras de Trowa, ca c est le must ! Il y'a Duo Heero, un blond, un noir, tiens c est les mêmes, Un jeune garçon aux cheveux rose tentant de calmer le blond et un autre jeune homme qui s est jeté sur mon lit tenant un lapin rose en peluche dans ses bras en beuglent !

-« Kumagoro, jt'ai retrouvé, tu voulais jouer à cache cache coquin, tu aurais pu me le dire, je t aurais cherché. »

Heero : « C est lui kumagoro, ah tout s éclaire, je comprends mieux. Ce type est fou »

Ryuichi : « Tatsuha, il est tout nu. »

Mon amour est parti préparer du café, bon on est pas ensemble mais ça ne saurait tarder. On se retrouve tout ensemble dans le salon, je comprends pas tout mais les autres ont pris les commandes, je vois que mon camarade de chambre porte mon peignoir. Nous nous asseyons donc autour de la table, heureusement y'a trop de chaise mais y en a toujours pas assez. Je suis en bout de table avachis sur la table.A ma droite nous avons l autre blond avec assis sur ses genoux le rose, a coté d'eux Duo et Heero chacun sur une chaise séparée, tiens c est vrai qu ils se sont emballés tous les deux. Trowa apparaît me posant devant moi une aspirine et un café. Bonheur, soulagement ! Il en fait de même pour Duo et Heero, c est vrai qu'eux aussi était pas mal hier mais bon la palme, elle me revient, je pense !

En face, le petit brun embrasse le clone aux cheveux noir pour avoir retrouver quelqu'un.

Duo : « Tas vu Hee-chan y'a deux clones c est les mêmes avec justes les cheveux et les yeux de couleur différente ! »

Heero : « Hn ! »

Trowa s installe et c est partie pour les explications.

**Fin de POV

* * *

**

Tout la troupe une fois installés, la discussion pouvait commencer.

Bien evidemment Trowa prit les choses en main, il était le seule dont le crane restait à sa place.

T :-« Tout d'abord qui êtes vous ? »

Les autres se concertèrent et décidèrent de prendre Shuichi comme porte parole lui seule connaissait bien les personnages de cette anime

S :-« Bon ok, je me présente, je m appelle Shuichi Shindo, je suis le chanteur d un groupe nommé Bad luck. Le blond la , c est Eiri Yuki un écrivain, son clone aux cheveux noirs c est Tatsuha son frère. Et la personne assise a coté de lui c est Ryuichi sakuma , un autre chanteur mais du groupe nittle grasper. »

T : « bien et … »

Trowa fut coupé par Ryuichi qui n'était pas d'accord sur un point.

R : « Shu-chan méchant tu as oublié kumagoro maintenant il boude. »

S : « Oui pardon kuma chan et kumagoro le lapin rose de Ryuichi. »

T : « Bien reprenons ,vous êtes venus comment, qui vous envoie et comment nous connaissez vous. »

S : « Bon on regardais les dvd de gundam wing quand on a été aspiré dans un vortex ou un truc comme ca quand on s est réveillé on était ici. »

H : « Attends Trowa, gundam wing c est le nom de mon premier gundam . »

S : « je le sais ça, pas besoin de me le rappeler , vous Heero avez piloter le gundam wing, le wing zero , l epyon, et le wing zero custom.  
Vous Duo le gundam deathcythe puis deathcythe hell, puis dans endless waltz le gundam deatcythe hell custom.  
Puis je crois pour trowa qu il ya eu le heavy arms, puis le heavyarms custom.  
Quatre quand a lui a piloté le gundam sandrock puis le sandrock custom .  
Wufei a piloté le shenlong qu il nommé nataku puis le Altron. »

Shuichi avant de pouvoir faire un seule geste se retrouva avec un 9 mm sur la tempe.

H : « Vous êtes des espions comment connaissez vous tout ça ? »

Shuichi pas étonné pour un sou (normal il a l habitude avec K)

S : « bah c est expliqué durant les 49 épisodes que dure l anime. »

D : « je comprends pas vous parlez d animes, comment nous pouvons etre dans un animes alors que nous avons vécu tout ça. »

Yuki : « Bah tout simplement vous n avez jamais existé. »

S : « non yuki je ne crois pas car d'après leur physique et leur façon d'être l'endroit ou nous sommes se situe après les animes. »

D : « bah c est normal la guerre est finis depuis 2 ans.. »

Quatre releva sa tete a son tout et pris la parole.

Q : « je crois savoir le professeur H m avait parlé d un essai sur les mondes parallèles il y a 2 ans , ou les mads avaient envoyé par un portail un compte rendu sur nous et sur la guerre, avec nos biographies et photo C'était juste après mariemia.  
Puis je vous demandez depuis combien de temps cette série a commencé. »

Sh : « Si je me trompe pas Tokita l'a inventé y a deux ans et la série est sortie peu de temps après, ça a même surpris les critiques. »

Qu : « Ca expliquerait tout »

Heero, Duo et trowa (silencieux) :" bah explique car on comprends pas."

Q : « Bah tout simplement , l expérience des mads a très bien marché et c est cette personne qui du trouvé les informations envoyés, il aurait crée ainsi une série narrant nos histoires. »

D : « Donc chez vous nous sommes des stars c est ca ? »

S : « Oui on peut dire ça ! »

A ce moment la, la porte explosa pour laissez place à un chinois furieux tenant par un tee shirt un Hiro perdu.

W : « VOUS POUVEZ M EXPLIQUER QUI EST CET URLUBERLU ! J'me suis jamais occupé de vos fesses les mecs, alors vous occupez pas des miennes ! J'suis hétéro, et amoureux ! J'ai pas besoin que vous m'envoyez en colis fleuri un mec pour essayer de me prouver que être homo, c'est le pied ok ! »

A peine le chinois avait-il finit sa diatribe que son énervement retomba comme un soufflé au fromage raté alors qu'il visualisait enfin la scène se présentant à ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de monde chez Quatre. Et en plus, ils étaient tous en petite tenue. Lui revint alors en mémoire la petite soirée d'hier soir, et une idée totalement affreuse et dérangeante lui traversa l'esprit.

W : « Ho non… Me dites pas que… Vous avez fait… enfin, tous fini… »

Heero dut comprendre que Wufei faisait fausse route, car il se leva, se dirigea vers le Chinois, et le pris par le bras, le menant vers le canapé et le faisant s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir.

H : « Wufei. Nous essayons justement de mettre les choses au clair. Je suppose que comme nous tous tu as découvert ce matin chez toi un jeune homme. »

Le chinois piqua un superbe fard au souvenir de sa rencontre avec l'auburn, nu dans son lit dès l'aube.

W : « Oui. Et j'ai supposé pendant un instant que vous m'aviez fait une mauvaise blague. »

Le japonais sembla choqué à ces paroles, mais il remarqua que c'était surtout Duo qui était visé par cette accusation. Il décida de couper cour à l'interlude, et repris les choses en main. Il retourna donc s'asseoir à sa place, faisant signe au jeune homme encore déboussolé de prendre place sur le canapé à son tour. Mais il s'assit le plus loin possible de Wufei, qui le fusilla du regard lorsqu'il le vit approcher. Cependant, le pauvre Hiroshi, coincé entre un Perfect Soldier donnant des ordres et un Chinois fulminant, ne savais plus vraiment comment se tenir. Heureusement, Shuichi recommença son exposé.

S : « Ben… Je crois qu'on est complet là. J'vous présente mon meilleur ami et guitariste du groupe : Hiroshi Nakano. »

Hi : « Ravi de vous rencontrer… Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au juste ? »

Le Perfect Soldier passa en mode « mission en cours activé » et commença à remettre les choses au clair, vu que maintenant, tout le monde était présent et plus qu'attentif.

H :-« Il semblerai que ces jeunes gens débarquent d'un monde parallèle. Il se pourrait également qu'ils connaissent notre histoire du au fait que dans leur monde, une fiction a été inventée suite aux informations fournies par nos Mads. En clair, un incident technique aurait fait passer ces personnes dans notre monde, dont ils ne connaissent presque rien hormis nous. »

L'exposé terminé, tous se regardèrent en chien de faïence, se demandant ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire maintenant… Sauf peut-être Quatre, qui s'était endormi le nez dans son verre d'aspirine, les bulles remontant à la surface ne dérangeant même pas son sommeil.

S :-« Enfin on connaît les quelques truc que la série racontait, genre votre passée, votre entourage, vos nouveau boulot. »

D : « Vous ne connaissez pas ce qui c'est passé après la guerre , et il s'en est passé de choses après la guerre, et le boulot, enfin y en a que 3 sur 5 qui bosse , Trowa fait des études pour être vétérinaire et moi aussi je suis a la fac. »

Trowa coupa court à la discution après avoir réveillé Quatre.

T : « Nous continueront cette discution plus tard le plus important je pense c est d aller voir les mads pour tout tirer au clair et trouver une solution aux problèmes. Je pense que seule Heero, Shuichi, yuki et Duo devrait y aller. »

H : « Mission acceptée. »

D : « C'est ok pour moi. »

S : « tas vu Yuki je vais rencontrer les mads, t as entendue tas entendue. »

La dite fraise se mit a sauter partout finissant par etre assomé par son petit ami avec notre massue.

* * *

**_Lun : Euh Yuki tu peux nous rendres notre massue steuplait.  
Yuki donne la massue a Sofi  
Lun : on peut donc rependre._**

* * *

Yuki : « oui j ai entendue je suis pas sourd, calme toi baka. »

Duo d un air compréhensif s'approcha de Shuichi et le pris par les épaules.

D : « Ne t'inquiète pas je connais ça. »

H : « Baka »

Duo regardant Shuichi : « qu'est ce que je t'avais dit. »

Ryuichi (oui il est encore la) eu une merveilleuse idée.

R : -« Euh kuma et moi, on a faim, on peut manger. »

Qu : réveillé (enfin) : « Bonne idée avant que vous alliez voir les mads si on commandait des pizzas. »

D : « bonne idée. »

TBC…..

* * *

Lun : bah voilà je mets le point final à ce chapitre, désolée encore du retard nous nous excusons.

Vision d une lun a quatre pattes entrain de demander pardon.

Je laisse donc le dernier mot a Sofi et pour quelle s occupe des notes, et oui exceptionnellement on ne la pas écrit ensemble mais en alternance.

Sofî : Et bien oui, en alternance par mail, vu que je suis rentrée chez mes parents pour quelques jours de vacances en auvergne profonde ou il fait un temps pourri et je vous saoule avec mes histoires privées qui n'intéressent personne donc je m'en vais et je commence de ce pas avec Lun la suite de l'histoie encore pardon pour le retard j'y vais de suiiiiiiiiiiite !

Et elle disparu derrière son écran d'ordinateur… Personne ne la revit jamais, son laptop a du la bouffer…

Lun : Paix a son ame , bon bah maintenant je suis de nouveau celibataire ! Lol je rigole !


End file.
